Bounty Hunter Clash
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: A story of two notorious Bounty Hunters meeting, clashing, and working together to take down targets and explore worlds they have never seen before. Rated T for violence and some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**While reading a crossover, I thought of this Star Wars/Metroid Crossover. This story is going to be about Boba Fett and Samus Aran. This is going to be an experimental crossover. Also, please correct me if I mess up when it comes to Star Wars/Metroid info. I'm not exactly a nerd at this stuff. There are some things I will alter a bit just so I have to do less work looking stuff up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Metroid.**

Chapter 1: Bounty Hunter Galore

Boba Fett sat at the controls of the _Slave I_. He was in pursuit of a target that had a huge price on its head. The target was considered extremely dangerous as it had powered through multiple squadrons without a sweat. Two weeks ago, the cloning facilities on Kamino were infiltrated. An alien of unknown race and allegiance took important cloning data and key cloning facility functions. Darth Vader had put a huge price on this entity's head, enough that bounty hunters from all across the galaxy were quick to respond. Boba, as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, was not going to let anyone else steal the spotlight, but he wanted to take no chances with this unknown alien. He replaced his durasteel armor with Mandalorian iron armor. Mandalorian iron was the best metal to use in Mandalorian armor, but it was very expensive. He replaced his Mitrinomon Z-6 jetpack with a Wing-Blast rocket pack. If he needed to use the sky to his advantage for a prolonged period, the Wing-Blast would be his best friend. He even wore leg plating, something he seldom did. His EE-3 Carbine had been modified to fire a bit more rapidly while still retaining accuracy. Boba had even decided to bring lightsaber he had taken a few years back. Although not a Jedi, Boba was more than capable of using it.

_Slave I_ continued to pursue the bounty's ship. The ship looked like something that a primitive being would build. All kinds of sharp points protruded from the body. Glowing lights covered its surface and loose "appendages" trailed behind it. The body had an unusual design. It looked like some kind of animal or creature. Boba questioned this design. Nobody in the galaxy dared to look that barbaric and primitive, even if it was their pride.

Suddenly, a beam shot from the ship and a wormhole opened up. Boba had seen this before. It looked like a hyperspace jump, but it didn't look like any jump that a ship in the galaxy would do. As the ship slowly made its way into the wormhole, Boba pursued. He had no intention of letting his prize go and he was not intimidated by this unusual hyperspace jump. As quick as he made up his mind, _Slave I_ passed through the wormhole. As Boba passed through the wormhole, he could still see the ship in view and he could also see what looked like darkness with some specs of light. This was an unusually fast jump. Usually, no jump was ever that quick, unless it was an emergency jump. Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Boba pushed _Slave I_ faster and all of a sudden, he was back in normal space.

As soon as _Slave I_ was back in normal space, Boba immediately began scanning his location. Usually, his computers could instantly recognize where he was, but this time, the sensors could not tell him anything. Puzzled, Boba tried again to scan, but the computers produced the same result as before.

_Where the hell am I?_

Samus was headed on her way to the Pirates Home World. She had received from the Galactic Federation that there were faint, but visible readings of Phazon still on the planet. Knowing how destructive phazon could be in the hands of the Space Pirates, Admiral Dame had ordered Samus to the Pirates Home World. He didn't want to take any chances. Samus couldn't agree more. Phazon was something that was too dangerous to use regardless of who had it. There was something that bothered her though. How had the Galactic Federation not detected this sooner?

Samus exited hyperspace. The Pirates Home World came into her view. As she looked to her right, she could see something else approaching the planet. It looked like a Leviathan seed. How was a Leviathan still in existence? All of them should have been destroyed when Phaaze was destroyed. The situation was getting grimmer. If a Leviathan was involved in this, something was going on down there and she had to find out what it was and shut it down. Samus eased her ship onto the platform and quickly walked to the lift. With a hiss, the platform came down and Samus walked out. The marines on guard nodded to her and she nodded back. She fired on the door and it opened the door. With her cannon at ready, Samus continued on, following her route to the coordinates on her HUD.

Boba landed _Slave I _on what he took as a landing platform. This chase was getting to be quite unusual. He still hadn't identified the planet he was on, nor had he figured out where to start. This place was new to him. As much as he didn't want to, he had to go in blind. The hatch opened. Boba quickly swept the area with his carbine and moved to the doorway. It did not part for him. Boba did a quick scan. It was a shielded door. The barrier is weak. Boba fired a shot at the barrier and the blue shield disappeared and the door parted for him. Boba quickly stepped through. As then door closed and its shield reactivated, Boba did not look back.

**Like I mentioned, this is going to be an experimental crossover. I don't intend for there to be any romance between the two bounty hunters, but if I get requests regarding it, I may consider it. Leave comments and suggestions as to how I can make this story more enjoyable and interesting.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two bounty hunters are on the Space Pirates Homeworld, both in pursuit of the same target: a Leviathan. Please continue to comment and give more suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Metroid**

Chapter 2: Bounty Hunter Meets Bounty Hunter.

Samus rounded a corner. The corridor was clear, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Even if the Pirates were underground, there were bound to be a few on the surface. She could not take this mission lightly. As she rounded a corner, she suddenly detected something. Her motion tracker was showing an unidentified object moving from the west. The signature looked human, but there was something unusual about it. Another enemy? Samus could not be distracted by some random signature. She needed to stick to her objective.

From the silence that filled the room, a slight scrape of metal brought her cannon to bear. The unknown target was approaching her position. Thinking quickly, she leaped onto the platform above a doorway. She heard what sounded like a blaster firing. Something was coming, and judging from the sounds, it didn't sound like a Space Pirate. If it wasn't Space Pirate, then she decided not to take any chances. She readied her cannon. The shields of the door deactivated and opened.

Samus regarded the figure that entered. It looked human, but she had never seen that kind of armor before. It was a green color with some red and orange. It was not full body armor, as there were some bits of clothing exposed. It held an unusual weapon of some sort. When the figure turned its back to check for anything behind it, Samus noticed something on its back, which she guessed was a jet pack or some sort of flying equipment. Samus did a scan.

_A human male. Subject does not appear to have any kind of physical augmentations. Armor is made out of unknown metal. Appears to be wearing clothing mixed with more armor plating. Clothing appears to be emitting some sort of energy. Approach with caution._

Samus wasn't impressed or intimidated. Whoever this was had no idea what he was going up against. Still, she felt the need to capture him and question him. Readying her concussion missiles, Samus took aim.

* * *

Boba Fett entered yet another room. Along the way, he had found a map of this planet and had downloaded the map into his suit. Just a few more rooms to go and he would be in the general location of his target. As Boba studied the room, he couldn't help but feel that something or someone was watching him. With his carbine held loosely, he advanced. The room was empty, but it was the silence that made him feel a feeling of someone watching him.

He looked up. At first, he saw nothing. Then, he saw a rocket snaking towards him. With a burst of speed he dodged the missile as it hit the ground and exploded. Boba trained his rifle on the ceiling. He could not see what had shot him. Remembering he had thermal detectors, Boba activated his thermal detector and his rangefinder. There. He spotted what look roughly human in some unusual armor. Boba didn't want to take chances with whatever this thing was. Shoot first, ask later. Boba quickly fired his carbine. The figure moved rapidly out of the way. Bob was surprised by the speed, but he kept his sights and continued to fire. The figure had some sort of energy shield, but they didn't appear to regenerate.

_Just keep shooting and its shields will wear down, _he noted to himself.

* * *

Samus tried to evade as fast as she could. This guy's laser gun had done a significant amount of damage. She was already down an energy tank. As she jumped, she fired her cannon at him. To her surprise, his armor seemed to just dissipate the blasts before they hit him. The opponent took his gun in his left hand and started shooting lasers from a wrist gauntlet on his right hand. Samus needed hit him hard and fast to beat him into submission. She didn't want to kill him. She simply needed to put him out of commission.

Saving the thought, Samus fired another rocket at her opponent. He suddenly flew out of the way, all the while, still firing his weapon and his wrist gauntlet. This guy was quick, but Samus figured he wasn't as quick as her. All she needed was a quick and deadly strike. She failed to notice that she was slowing down and all of a sudden, a homing rocket hit her head-on. She was down another tank as she hit the ground. She needed to get it together. She morphed into a ball and quickly struck her opponent. He stumbled, but didn't fall as she hit him. She flew at him again, trying to relieve him of his gun. He moved out of the way again. She morphed out of ball mode and put a burst of speed. She tackled him to the ground. Samus wrestled the gun away from her opponent and jammed her cannon against his helmet.

* * *

Boba Fett felt the cannon jam against his helmet. He expected something to happen, but surprisingly, he didn't feel a shot, or anything happen. The figure remained on top of him, its cannon ready to fire at the slightest provocation.

"Who are you?" Despite the voice being disguised, Boba could tell, it was a female voice.

Seeing no point in trying to be deceptive, he replied, "I am the bounty hunter, Boba Fett. I have been hired by the Galactic Empire to capture a prize on this planet and you are getting in my way. Now let me up. I am the best bounty hunter in the galaxy and I've fought things worse than you."

_Another bounty hunter, _Samus questioned. How did she not know of him? If he was a famous bounty hunter, surely she would have heard of him. If he was here for something important, it might be worth something to her too.

"I am the bounty hunter, Samus Aran, and you're on my turf. I'm the best bounty hunter around these parts."

"Great. Just what I need. More competition. It never fails," Boba answered sarcastically.

"More competition?"

"Where I come from, there are lots of bounty hunters. I'm the best of the best. If you pay the proper amount, then I'll do any job for you, and I'll do it the right way"

Samus eased her cannon and stood up. He was starting to sound like her. "What is it that you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for one of those unusual ships with appendages trailing behind it." Boba stood up and checked himself quickly.

"That's a Leviathan," Samus replied. "It is considered very dangerous. It can corrupt and destroy life on a planet."

Seeing no reason to withhold any information, Boba continued. "Whoever was piloting it stole top-secret cloning codes and key facility functions on the Galactic cloning facilities on Kamino."

"What kind of cloning does this Galactic Empire do?"

"Cloning foot troops known as storm troopers. They make up the bulk of the Imperial army."

Samus was intrigued. A way to replicate and mass produce soldiers? That would come in handy for a lot of armies who had a dire need of fresh hands. Samus quickly forgot her questions. She was on a mission and the sooner it was done, the better.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if you help me, maybe I could provide you with something beneficial. Maybe we could help each other, bounty hunter to bounty hunter." Samus was not only curious about this bounty hunter, but she now wanted to see where this guy had come from.

Boba listened carefully, trying to detect any hint of deception. As much as he was intrigued by her offer, he still had a mission. He still needed the data module back and he needed the alien. This bounty hunter seemed to know her stuff. Perhaps they could work together, but he would still need to keep an eye out on her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he answered, "Fine, I'll help, but I'm on a schedule. You help me get my prize and I'll help you get yours."

"Then follow me. The Leviathan is this way." Samus turned and walked to a door on the other side of the room. Boba trailed behind her. As much as he didn't trust her, she was the only one that was going to help him in this new world, so he minus well take advantage of this help. And she was a bounty hunter. He knew how to talk with bounty hunters.

Samus fired and the door opened. She wasn't sure about this guy, but she was intrigued about the possibilities of a new and unexplored galaxy that could hold more opportunities for the Galactic Federation and maybe herself. And if she ever would go to this new place, this bounty hunter would prove useful as a guide. And he was a bounty hunter. She knew how to talk to bounty hunters.

The two hunters rounded a corner and found a patrol of Pirates. Samus and Boba quickly fired back. Their cross fire quickly cut through the Pirates. With a scream, they fell to the ground.

Samus turned to Boba. He nodded to her and she acknowledged back. Quickly, both of them moved down the hall. At the end of the hall was another door. Samus noticed Fett sheath his rifle and retrieve a metal mechanical device. Samus assumed it was a bomb at first. As she opened the door a bunch of prates came through the door, taking aim at Samus. Before they could fire, she saw Boba adctivate the device and a green blade emitted from the device. Using quick slashes, he quickly disarmed all of the pirates and impaled each one. After the last collapsed, Boba didn't look back at Samus. He simply just walked through the door. Samus quickly followed behind.

There it was. The Leviathan seed was on a hovering platform. It looked like it wasn't currently active. As both hunters began to walk to the elevator on the other side of the courtyard, fifty Space Pirates appeared, their invisibility cloaks dissolving. Boba brought his rifle to bear while Samus held her cannon out. Slowly, their backs made contact. Both turned their heads to look at each other. Boba gave a nod and Samus nodded back. The Pirates charged as both bounty hunters took aim.

**You might say I got a bit lazy in this chapter. I really am just writing these as I go. However, this is just an experiment. If it turns out good, well hooray! Please comment and suggest what I could do for future chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Samus Aran and Boba Fett have teamed up to find their bounties. Even though they don't trust each other, they both need each other.**

Chapter 3: Bounty Hunters vs. Space Pirates

Boba gave a nod and Samus nodded back. The Space Pirates charged forward. With their backs turned to each other, both bounty hunters fired simultaneously. As the first wave of Pirates came down, another moved in, this one larger than the first. Sensing the trend, both hunters realized that it was time to divide and conquer. Boba held his rifle in one hand and readied his wrist gauntlet laser while Samus readied her nova cannon. The Pirates continued even as the increased firepower of the two bounty hunters cut them down faster. Still, more took the place of the dead.

_Time to kick it up another notch_. Boba switched his wrist gauntlet from laser to missiles and fired anti-personnel missiles at the still-persistent Pirates. Samus, seeing Boba switch to missiles, also switched to her missiles. What was crossfire of lasers and beam shots were now a crossfire was now a crossfire of missiles. The steady supply of missiles kept the Pirates at bay.

After a minute, there was silence. Despite the smoke, both Boba and Samus knew that there was nothing left.

Samus turned to Boba. He looked at her too. For a moment, they stared into each other's visor. Boba then nodded in compliment to Samus. Samus understood and returned his nod. As they exchanged compliments, a screech could be heard. Both turned their heads and watch as a winged creature took flight and headed towards them.

Boba instantly recognized the creature. "That's my target," He said.

"And my arch-nemesis," Samus added.

Boba turned to Samus. "Nemesis?"

"He killed my parents when I was a child." There was calm rage in her voice.

Boba's thoughts suddenly went back to his father's death at the hands of Mace Windu. He bitterly hated the Jedi and he thought of the battle he fought with Windu when he was twelve years old. Although he never got the chance to kill the Jedi, Boba was somehow able to let go of his drive to kill Windu. Maybe this bounty hunter had more in common with him than he thought.

"Believe me. I know what it feels like. I saw my father die by the hands of someone."

Samus didn't look at Boba, but she couldn't help but think the same thing Boba thought. Maybe they had more in common then they knew.

Further thoughts were interrupted as Ridley landed in the courtyard. His body appeared to be battered severely, but he let out a roar and advanced on Samus. As Samus fired, Ridley just took the shots and kept coming. Samus switched to her nova beam and fired again. The shot should've stunned Ridley or damaged him, but he seemed to just shrug it off and kept coming.

Ridley was about to reach out and grab her. Boba stepped into Ridley's path and activated his lightsaber. He slashed at Ridley's claws. Ridley screeched in pain and tried to bite Boba, but as he opened his mouth, Boba shot a rocket up its throat and Ridley cursed in his alien tongue as he felt the missile explode.

Samus took the momentary distraction and fired again into Ridley's mouth. Ridley screeched again as he felt the pain of the shots. He shot into the sky and began raining bolts at both bounty hunters. Boba took flight while still firing his rifle and wrist gauntlet laser. Ridley turned his attention to the bounty hunter and fired blasts at him. Boba evaded and dodged while trying to aim for Ridley's mouth. Ridley shot forward and grabbed Boba.

Samus watched and prepared a super missile. She was waiting for the perfect time to hit Ridley. As Ridley moved in for another bite, Samus saw Boba throw a thermal detonator in his path. Ridley saw the explosive and swatted it away. Boba moved out of the way to evade the detonator. Ridley took advantage of the momentary distraction by swiping Boba. The blow caused Boba to hit the ground. His helmet fell off, leaving him vunerable. As Ridley moved in, ready to bite his head off, Samus block Ridley and fired a super missile into Ridley's mouth. Ridley was blown back by the super missile. He screeched in anger and pain. He began to collapse in pain. Mortally wounded, Ridley took to the skies and cleared out. Samus quickly turned to Boba who had recovered his helmet. He hadn't put it on yet. His hair was short, but not too short. His eyes were brown. His face looked firm. His skin tone was slightly dark, but not much. He looked to be in his early thirties.

Boba turned to look at her. For a moment, she was dead still, then she tapped a button on the side of her helmet and it vanished in a glow. Boba looked at her. Her hair was blond and her eyes were blue. She was very beautiful and stunning. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

Boba stood up and replaced his helmet back on his head. "We can properly introduce ourselves later once the bounty has been captured."

Samus nodded. She touched the button again and her helmet reappeared on her face. "Ridley is mortally wounded. He won't be difficult to capture."

"Getting him back alive will pay more," Boba replied. "Of course, if he's dead, I'll still get a considerable pay."

Samus debated this. She had always wanted Ridley to die for killing her parents. Now Boba wanted him alive as a bounty. This was going to be tricky. Samus looked down for a moment, trying to debate what to do.

Boba realized what she was thinking about. "I understand that you hate Ridley for killing your parents, but you can't hold on to a grudge forever. I remember vowing to kill Mace Windu for killing my father. I kept trying to kill him. Eventually, I realized that it just wasn't worth it. I couldn't forgive the Jedi for killing my father, but I let it go."

Samus lifted her head and looked at Boba. He understood her feelings towards Ridley. Although she wouldn't admit it, trying to kill Ridley seemed pointless, because he just seemed to come back from the dead.

An automated voice filtered through Samus's helmet. _Ship status alert. Unknown entity approaching. Commencing hull lockdown. _Ridley was trying to take her ship online.

"Ridley is trying to destroy my ship. Let's go." Samus took off in a sprint. Boba struggled to keep up with her as she sprinted through the halls and corridors of the fortress. The bodies of the dead Space Pirates still littered the areas that the hunters had previously went through. Boba held his rifle ready in case that any of these things weren't dead yet.

Samus fired at the door and it opened. Ridley was hammering her ship. The ship's status indicated that the hull could be compromised any moment now. She fired a missile at Ridley. He detached himself from Samus's ship and went for Samus. She dodged and fired a nova blast into his mouth. He reeled and stumbled. With a small roar, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Boba stepped up and check to make sure he was out. He reached into one of his puches and retrieved a small device. He activated it and Ridley was enveloped in a blue light. As the light shone on him, he began to shrink until he was insect-sized and the device drew Ridley into one of its storage chambers.

"Is that your ship," Boba inquired without looking up.

"Yep, and now it's I can't fly it until it finished auto-repairing."

Auto-repairing? That was something Boba had never heard of before in a ship. If such technologies existed in this galaxy, perhaps he could get ahold of it. Letting that sink in, he was quick to respond to her concern.

"You need a lift? I got a ship."

Samus considered. Although her job was pretty much done here, there was still uncertain of what to do about Ridley's imprisonment. For some reason, it got on her nerve not knowing where Ridley was going. She decided that she had to know that Ridley wouldn't be of any more trouble.

"Alright, I'll go with you. I want to make sure Ridley will not do any more damage."

Boba nodded. "I can assure you that he won't be causing us anymore trouble."

Samus nodded back. This "friendship" was not so bad. Perhaps they could become allies. Maye they could help each other. Who knew?

With that, Boba turned to walk down the corridor towards his ship while Samus trailed behind.

**I apologize if this chapter is all over the place. It was not well-done. I am a novice when it comes to describing battles. If you have tips and suggestions on how to improve battle descriptions, please let me know and I can implement them into the story. Also, please comment, favorite, and follow if you want to see more of this story.**


End file.
